Difficult Decisions
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Ashley/Maria... femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this fic... Ashley has a difficult decision to make but Maria makes it easier


Title: Difficult Decisions

Rating: T… not bad lol

Pairing: Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **So, this is the official Ashley release fic...I think I wrote it on the same day it happened… I don't entirely remember lol but whatever, onto the fic… and read and review please **

**--  
**

"La la la la la…." Maria said, plugging her ears to block out the sound of Ashley's voice. "I'm not listening to you…" She said stubbornly, curling up on her side in the hotel room bed avoiding any sort of eye contact with the blonde.

"Ria… you know this is something I have to do…" Ashley said, her voice almost pleading.

Maria sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know it's something you have to do and I don't doubt your decision for one second but I'm just kinda wondering why I had to find out about this through a MySpace blog…. Were you planning on even talking to me about this or we're you just gonna wait until I finally stumbled upon a 'WWE wishes Ashley the best in all future endeavors' note on ?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. Her week had gone from bad to just plain shitty in a matter of minutes. First she had found out that she had been drafted to Smackdown which had took her entirely by surprise and also upset her immensely because she knew from experience that she and Ashley being on separate brands was going to put a major strain on their relationship, a strain they had proven that they could handle before… but then she had quite accidently stumbled upon her girlfriend's MySpace page and read her blog stating that she had requested release from the company and she knew that would put more than a strain on their relationship, that'd make it practically nonexistent but that wasn't even what had Maria so upset. After all, she knew Ashley's circumstances and had she been involved in the decision making process, she'd have encouraged Ashley to make the exact same decision she had made but that was just it… not only wasn't she involved in the decision making process, she wasn't even told about it and that hurt her beyond words.

"I'm trying to talk with you about it now…" Ashley offered earning a quiet huff from her girlfriend.

"Well you're a bit too late Ash because now I don't want to listen…" Maria said, a sense of aloofness coloring her voice which quite frankly kinda scared Ashley. She had never had Maria this upset with her before in all the years they had been dating.

"Maria…" Ashley began, moving over to the bed where her girlfriend lay. She brushed her fingertips over the birthmark on the tip of the brunette's shoulder only to have Maria flinch and draw back quickly. There was no way Ashley was leaving on these terms with Maria. "Ria, look at me…" She demanded softly, moving over to face the brunette.

Maria sighed, sitting up and on the edge of the bed, green eyes meeting slightly darker green eyes.

Ashley could tell instantly that although Maria was trying her hardest to keep her expression constant, there was a doubtless sadness apparent in her green eyes that broke Ashley's heart.

Ashley couldn't help the sea of emotions that flooded through her nor could she hide them. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears threatening to fall and before she knew it, she had her face buried in the crock her girlfriend's shoulder as she let go of the raw emotion flowing through her body.

Maria's anger had been replaced with a sense of comforting at the first teardrop and now she just held Ashley close, running fingers through pink and black highlighted blonde hair as she let the older woman cry.

Ashley clung onto Maria's warm body with all she had, relishing in the feel of her warmth and gentleness.

This honestly was the hardest decision she had ever had to make but in that one moment as she and Maria held each other close, she knew for sure it was the right decision because she knew she'd always have Maria with her even if she truly didn't have her 'with her'.

The End… kinda sad, I guess… but that's life… review please..


End file.
